Yallvus Talk
Yallvus Talk is the language of the Vaikan. It was originally spoken by the people of the Yallvus Province and has since spread across Ucharpli to become a worldwide language. Its alphabet is based on the sounds the Vaikan are capable of pronouncing. Other languages on Ucharpli are very similar in syntax and some even use the same words. The major differences between Vaikan languages is some of the words used. Malin Talk is the most different as it has a completely different syntax and alphabet. Over the course of thousands of years, the language has greatly evolved absorbing new dialects and even new vocabulary. Words from all over the galaxy have become a part of this language. The language has changed so much, Yallvus Talk of the Fourth Age of the Vaikan can pass as a completely different language as Yallvus Talk of the First Age of the Vaikan. Yallvus Talk as seen on this page is the Vanilla Mid-Sculpting Field dialect, a common version spoken in Ucharpli without making use of Latin derivative words. Alphabet Yallvus Talk has two different alphabets: a syllabic lettering system and a Roman alphabet. In the syllabic system, each letter is tied to a specific sound; root words are only one character long, and they are combined with other letters to form larger words. As the Yallvus Talk language became more complex, a new alphabet was created to supplement the existing one to create new irregular words. Both forms of writing are seen frequently. Grammar Structure A standard declaratory statement is structured as follows: :Direct Object-Any Prepositional Phrases-Subject-Verb-Indirect Object :Example: .the game from ea i gave him; An interogative statement is structured as follows: :Direct Object-Any Prepositional Phrases-Indirect Object-Verb-Subject :Example: ?the game from ea him gave i; Notice that all punctuation comes at the beginning of the sentence. A ';' means the end of a sentence. Adjectives Adjectives are tricky in Yallvus Talk. The adjective will only function as one if it comes after the noun it describes. If it comes before, then it may form a new compound word which may have an entirely different meaning. Root words This is a list of some common, root words in the Vaikan language. Root words form the basic foundation of the Vaikan vocabulary and can be combined to form new words. Aki - friendly Alda- Star Altus - Great Alu - unfriendly/cold Ark - anger/fury/wrath Arp - earth/ground Aru- Greetings At - Torment/torture Bor - brother Cheh - sting/pain Chur - passion/loyalty Dhra - Earthly/corporeal Dralla - Leader El - watch/overlook Garma - Colossal/giant Gol - Wise Haleh - from/of Hen - place/location Id - silly/stupid Ia- Day Infra - Shadow. Isza - victory Iz - ice/snow/frozen Kapu- Space Kaden - guardian Khaz - innocent/peace Kra - heavenly/spiritual Krar- Center/Eye Krath - wish/request Leo- hunter/stalker Li - individual Maj - magic/psychic (may also refer to the deity of the same name) Meruu - Between Mo - clan/family Mu - bring/retrieve Nek - Dark No - knowledge/information Nor - noble On - People/race/species Ra - a/the Rol - protect/guard Rus - chosen/choose/select Sark - Arthropod Senok - myself/me/I Si - sister Skizgo - Thief Szath - soldier/warrior Ta - is/equal Tox - Dragon Trisza - defeat Uch - world/planet Vus - city/town Wezga - noble Yall - capital Yhan - bestow/give Yol - fire/flame Za - with/have Zur - Side/edge Compound Words Words are sometimes combined to mean different things. Below are some literal translations for common compound words. Garmatox - Giant dragon Rustiagon - Paragon Kragolon - Ghosts/spirits. Refers to Vaikan who have passed away. Kranekon - Dark spirit people (Refers to both the Dark Warriors and the Altusian Brotherhood) Alda'Kapura-''' Sailor (means those who sail the stars) '''Dhrakapuon - Earthly space people. (Any intelligent race not from Ucharpli.) Alda'Kapu - star space (means galaxy) Rustiagon - kingly people (a family name bestowed upon Dralla upon his victory in the Yallvusian Revolution.) Kratiag - spirit leader (god/titan/divine) Ucharpli - earth world of individuals (the name of Vaikan homeworld). Derogatory words While there are no actual "swear" words in Yallvus Talk, there are some particular words that are considered improper on formal occasions. Garma'id - big stupid (An insult directed at an individual's intelligence.) Atalu - tortuting unfriendly (An insult regarding someone's actions. Synonymous with the term "jerk") Nekalu - Evil unfriendly (The term for cold-hearted) Golid - Wise idiot (smart aleck/obnoxious) Konim - Although it means "condemn" it can used as a mild expletive. Irregular Words Over many thousands of years, some basic compounds words have been replaced with newer words that don't translate literally to its original meaning. This is often done to make the language flow much more smoothly. For example, "paxursza" is a relatively recent word meaning peacekeeper which replaced the old, archaic word "szath'halehkhaz" which was used during the second era. Subsequently, new speakers of Yallvus Talk will often mistakenly use these older words when attempting to converse. Kapura- Space sailor Rustiagar - Leader W'karra - Worker Paxursza - Peacekeeper Dormeckithia - Philosopher Altasza - Artisan Dormesithia - Scientist Names for other races Sometimes, an alien race's name consists of sounds that a Vaikan cannot pronounce. It has become tradition to create a new term for every race they encounter. It generally follows the format of two adjectives followed by "on". The two chosen adjectives are what the Vaikan think describes the race the best, setting it apart from others. Vaikan - Earthly wise people. (Name chosen because they were the most intelligent beings on Ucharpli.) Szathgolon - Wise warrior people. The term for the Eteno. (Name chosen because of the Eteno's militaristic style as well as their influence on Vaikan government.) Toxgolon - Wise dragon people. A name for a mythical beast. Aldatoxon - Star dragon people. Another mythical creature Nor'rolon - Noble protector people. The term for the Delson. (Name chosen because of their compassion and willingness to protect others.) Nekrolon - Dark guard people. The term for the Ghorax. Alda'arkon - Angry star people. The term for the Kklxin. Conjugation Yallvus Talk is relatively simple in comparison to English. Whether a word is a verb or a noun depends on its placement in the sentence. The majority of words do not change form at all. Words do not change form to express plurality, but rather the verb does that work. (Example: Alda can mean "star" or "stars" depending on how it appears in the sentence.) Pronunciation Here's some pronunciations of common Vaikan words and names used throughout the wiki. The capital letters indicate where the stress is. Vaikan: - VYE-can (rhymes with "lycan") Karrel: kuh-RELL Krayhan: KRAH-yon Rarsan: rahr-SAHN Uszaroth: OOZ-uh-ROTH Ahrganot: AHR-gah-nawt (pronounced exactly like "Argonaut") Rustiagon: ROOS-tiag-awn (The tiag is said relatively quickly as if it were one syllable; roose rhymes with goose) Zerif: ZEH-rif Yallvus - YALL-voose (a true pronunciation of "yall" would actually be pronouncing both l's such that the user would be quickly saying "leh leh", but non-native speakers usually just say "yall" so that it rhymes with "all") Skizgo - Skeez-goh Wezga - Wehz-gah Kaden - Kay-din Dralla - Drah-lah Example Sentences ".aru ,nanind rustiagon karrel ra Vaikan senok ta; .ra nek haleh ra alda'kapu trisza za chur senok krath;" Greetings, I am a Vaikan named Rustiagon Karrel. I wish to defeat the evils of the galaxy with passion. Other languages The Vaikan also use more than one language. Many have since become dead, but below are among the few that are still active among Vaikan. *Greenwater Dialect - A language that evolved naturally well into the Space Era. It is spoken by a large population that lives in the Greenwater Nebula. It is far more complex than Yallvus Talk, lacking a simplified root structure, but is less guttural and more eloquent. It is highly derived from the Yallvus Talk Romanized alphabet. *Tradespeak - This was a constructed language created in 2142. It is a mix of Luuschtuntski and Yallvus Talk. It heavily emphasizes terms such as trade, diplomacy and war. It was designed to be easily flexible to allow the addition of new words and ideas. *Joperese - The language of the Joper people. It is second to Yallvus Talk in the most widely spoken language of Ucharpli. *Khathic - A language used by the Khather people. *Malin Talk - A unique, complex language used by the people of Malin. It is a syllabic language much like traditional Yallvus Talk. *Lacadian - A language which emphasized religious terms. *Spasonese - A language which emphasizes technology terms. Category:Languages Category:Articles by User:Krayfish